1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an integrated circuit and a method for writing information, and more specifically, to an integrated circuit having a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) which includes an On-Package antenna to facilitate analysis of defects.
2. Description of the Related Art
An integrated circuit is a basic device that has been used in various electric apparatus fields such as a computer system or a communication system. For example, the integrated circuit includes a memory device, a Digital Signal Processor (DSP), a System On Chip (SOC) and an RFID tag.
As an example of these integrated circuits, a nonvolatile ferroelectric memory, that is, Ferroelectric Random Access Memory (FeRAM) devices have attracted considerable attention as next generation memory devices because of data processing speeds as fast as a Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), and conserving data even after the power is turned off.
An FeRAM having a structure similar to that of a DRAM includes capacitors made of a ferroelectric substance, which have a high residual polarization allowing for data retention after power is turned off.
In the integrated circuits such as a memory chip, a Central Processing Unit (CPU) or a System On Chip (SOC), various administrative items like test, defect analysis, and stock management have been required to be promptly managed systematically and inexpensively after a wafer level process. In other words, the information on test results after the wafer level test is written in each chip. Otherwise, the processing results of the next step are re-written to increase the efficiency in the subsequent process.
In this way, when the process results are written in each intermediate step and administrative information is continuously updated after the integrated circuits are tested at the wafer level, the processing efficiency can be improved. Moreover, it is necessary to administer information in each step because semiconductor chips have been produced with high added value.